Imposter
by meguhanu
Summary: Kichisaburo is back. He is now using Tetsu to bring down the Shinsengumi, in a horrific way. But Okita will not have it. He will do anything to save his little puppy. Kichisaburo/Tetsu/Okita
1. Chapter 1

**Imposter**

**Chapter 1**

It had been 2 months since the Masuya incident. Even thought Tetsu had lost his ear, he was so close to losing his life. He thanked the Gods he was still alive, but nothing could change the fact that he had actually killed someone, by beheading them.

So much blood found its place on Tetsu's body and now in his heart. But that did not affect him one bit. He was still the same 15 year old that came to join the Shinsengumi.

Since then, Tetsu and Okita had grown incredibly close. Maybe even something more than just friends. Tatsu was even letting Tetsu have more freedom away from him. He did not worry as much now as he did a year ago. And he was extremely thankful for that.

Now Tetsu and Okita were dueling in the training hall. Tetsu sidestepped Okita just in time to avoid his bamboo sword.

Doing a roundabout, Tetsu was about to win the match if his sword could hit Okita in the shoulder, but Okita was prepared.

Okita wacked his sword hard against Tetsu's and it was so hard, it shattered his sword.

"Uh," was all Tetsu could make out before Okita had him pinned to the ground with the tip of his wooden sword at his throat.

His once peaceful eyes were staring right into Tetsu's.

"You lost puppy," he said. Tetsu starred right back into Okita's violet eyes.

"I'm not scared of you. I will keep fighting you until the day comes when I beat you," said Tetsu pushing the sword away from him.

He sat looking up into Okita. Okita closed his eyes and reopened them smiling.

"You sure are a strange one," said Okita as he helped Tetsu up into a standing position.

Tetsu smiled at Okita and Okita smiled back. Then both walked out of the training hall and sat breathing on the porch.

"Mr. Okita," said Tetsu. "Do you think that this war will ever come to an end?" he asked Okita.

Okita sighed deeply while swaying his long high ponytail out of his face.

"I really hope so Tetsu," said Okita. Then he started to cough.

"Mr. Okita!" yelled Tetsu in concern.

"I'm fine Tetsu," he said in between coughs before getting his breathing back to normal.

"Just in case, I'm going to go to town and get something for you," said Tetsu. Then he was off into the sunset.

Okita smiled as he watched Tetsu disappear from the Shinsengumi headquarters.

"Thank you Tetsu," said Okita with a smile on his face as he got up and went to change for dinner.

Tetsu didn't stop running until he got to the doctors. Indeed Okita had some medication for himself. It was some herbal tea to help him breathe.

Once he bought the medicine Tetsu started for home. It was already dark out by the time he was half way home.

"Mr. Okita," Tetsu sighed in delight. He did indeed love him, but just like a bigger brother, like Tatsu.

Then all became silent as Tetsu heard a scream that could send anyone running for the hills.

"What was that?" asked Tetsu to himself.

His wanted to investigate this. But every other bone in his body was telling him to go home, but Tetsu was very stubborn.

Taking each step with caution, Tetsu started walking down the alley that the scream had supposedly come from. The full moon gave off light and Tetsu could see shadows of people fighting in the alleys.

Gulping down his fear, Tetsu continued forward.

Peeking from behind a corner, he saw a man with long purple hair tied in a high ponytail fighting against another samurai.

This person had the upper hand and was definitely superior in sword skills.

Before anything else happened, the killer turned with his sword and wiped the other guys head off completely.

"Weak," he said.

Tetsu stumbled backwards when he saw this guys face. It looked exactly like Okita. Same face, same hair and same voice.

He put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.

_Why would Mr. Okita do such a thing like that? _He asked himself.

It made no sense.

Tetsu braved himself once more and stepped out from the shadows. But the Okita look alike was gone.

"What?" asked Tetsu looking around.

There was no one there.

Tetsu was so confused and scared at the same time. He didn't even sense someone approaching him from behind until he felt a hand over his mouth and a dagger under his chin.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in," said Okita's voice.

Tetsu struggled to free himself. But this guy was very strong. "It's no use. But if I let you go, you got to promise you won't scream. Lord knows I had enough of that with these so called samurai," said the guy.

Tetsu nodded his head in agreement.

Then he was let go.

Tetsu looked in at this guy who could be Okita's twin. He put away the dagger in his hakama.

"You are not Mr. Okita. Who are you?" Tetsu asked while looking up at him.

"Oh my! You are quite a little looker," the lookalike said.

_Okita? Wait a second! This little guy must be with the Shinsengumi if he knows Okita. I think this could be fun, _Kichisaburo thought.

"You got a girlfriend?" he asked pushing his thoughts aside for now.

Tetsu turned as red as the blood he was standing in.

"I'll take that as a yes," said the lookalike.

"What's your name?" repeated Tetsu wanting to change the subject.

"What's yours?" asked the lookalike.

"Tetsunosuke Ichimura," Tetsu said.

_I guess there should be no harm in telling him my name. I mean to him I'm just a street kid. What harm could it do, _thought Tetsu.

"Well Tetsunosuke Ichimura, I am Kichisaburo," he said bowing low.

"I would say nice to meet you but it's not. Why did you kill these men?" he asked looking down.

"Why?" "Why?" repeated Kichisaburo. "Because I love the sight of blood. I absolutely love it when it falls to the ground. I would bathe in it if I could," he said.

Tetsu was disgusted. "How could you say such a thing?!" Tetsu yelled.

"YOU are sick!" he yelled then turned on his heel and ran back home.

"If I'm sick then maybe you are the cure," said Kichisaburo as he followed Tetsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imposter**

**Chapter 2**

Tetsu didn't stop running until he was safe inside the Shinsengumi headquarters. He panted hard and gripped tight to Okita's medicine.

"I have got to fine Mr. Okita," said Tetsu then he started to search the grounds.

He found him in Hijikata's room brushing his long black hair. Both men looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Hijikata.

Tetsu stepped into the room, dirty and sweaty. His eyes were full of fear when he saw Okita with Hijikata.

"I got the medicine for you, Mr. Okita," said Tetsu handing the bag to Okita.

"Tetsu, what happened?" asked Okita as he got up from brushing Hijikata's hair and took the medicinal bag from Tetsu's hands.

"I think I saw your evil twin," said Tetsu as he stood still. His head dropped down and he started to shake.

"You mean you think you saw me?" Okita asked.

"No. It was definitely not you. I know it was your evil twin," said Tetsu.

Hijikata was silent the whole time Okita and Tetsu spoke.

"In other words, you saw him. The imposter we dealt with some time ago. I thought he died in that fire," said Hijikata as he put his long ebony hair back up in the regular high ponytail he always wore it in.

"You mean, you know this guy?" asked Tetsu looking at Hijikata.

"We do know him," replied Okita. His usual soft expression he had on his face was gone. Now there was anger.

"He impersonated me some time ago. The police thought I had something to do with it. They were mistaken. This guy is a cold blooded killer. He kills for fun. He's mostly sick in the head," said Okita.

"He said his name was Kichisaburo," said Tetsu.

"It looks like the Wolves of Mibu have some hunting to do," said Hijikata as he got up and left the room, with Okita right behind him.

Tetsu followed too, but Okita stopped him.

"Tetsu, I thank you for bringing this information up, but I don't want you getting in the middle of this. This is very serious. You are just a page and I don't want to see you get hurt," said Okita.

"Mr. Okita!" whined Tetsu.

"Tetsu," said Okita starring down at him with a killer look in his eyes.

"I am serious. Do not get involved in this."

Tetsu stood still while Okita trotted to catch up with Hijikata.

He sighed deeply. He turned around and went to go fine Tatsu. He just needed to feel protected. He was truly scared.

The night kept getting darker and darker. Everyone in the Shinsengumi was asleep. Two guards were posted near the entrance.

There was a high wind blowing all the trees leaves and branches. There was no lightning, nor thunder. It was just a very dark windy night.

Then out of nowhere, there was a crash.

A branch fell on top of the arch where the guards were standing. They unsheathed their swords lightning speed.

One of them sighed. "The wind must have blown the branch off the tree," said one of the guards.

The other guard hopped up onto the arch with ease to remove the branch. On closer inspection, he noticed something weird.

"This branch wasn't torn down, it was cut down!" he yelled.

Before the other guard could say anything, his head rolled to a dead stop while a pool of blood splashed on the ground along with the body.

"Oh Dear God," said the other guard as he saw the scene play before his eyes. He thought he saw a white blur with violet hair.

"Oh please. Call me Kichisaburo," said a voice from behind him. Then with another swing of his katana, the other guard was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Imposter**

**Chapter 3**

Tetsu cuddled up in the sheets in the closet. He breathed slowly. His chest went up and down. He was in a peaceful slumber. A smile was on his face. He was having a great dream.

Then this dream turned into reality when he was awakened by a scream from outside.

Tetsu widened his eyes as he slid the closet door. Everyone else was up as well.

"What was that?" asked Tetsu as he hopped down from the closet. No one heard him as the other men were currently getting their swords.

Some men went outside ready for anything. Tetsu saw his brother standing in a corner, sword in hand.

"Tatsu?!" yelled Tetsu as he walked over to his brother.

"Shh," said Tatsu as he grabbed his brother and clasped a hand over his mouth. Tatsu dropped his sword.

"Mmm" moaned Tetsu.

"Be quiet," whispered Tatsu. "Something is going on here. An intruder I think," said Tatsu in a hushed tone.

Tetsu struggled to be released from his brothers' strong grasp. When that didn't work, he bit down on his hand.

Tatsu yelled in pain.

"Why did you bite me?!" asked Tatsu.

"Why did you handgag me?!" asked Tetsu.

"You were yelling!" replied Tatsu.

"What do you call what we're doing right now?!" yelled back Tetsu.

Both brothers were cut off by another scream. Both brothers hand gagged each other.

Then the door slid open and only one man entered slamming the door behind him.

He looked at both brothers breathing hard.

"They are all dead," he said.

Tetsu and Tatsu looked at the man up and down his body. His sleeping yukata was stained red with blood. His hair was a mess, and his sword was nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" asked Tetsu as he walked forward and caught the man who just happened to fall to the floor.

"Okita," was all he got out, then fell dead on top of Tetsu who could no longer support the guy's weight.

"Okita?" asked Tatsu as he shoved the guy off of his brother.

"Okita killed him?" asked Tatsu as he helped Tetsu to his feet. Tetsu looked at the man once again. He gasped. The man's sword was planted right in his back.

"I know what he meant," said Tetsu.

"Start talking," said Tatsu.

"Now is not a good time," said Tetsu.

"You're right," said Tatsu.

"We have to go see who else died and if there are any survivors," said Tatsu.

Both brothers got up their swords. Tatsu took the sword out of the dead man and both brothers slid the door open.

The night was silent. No insects were chirping. There was only light from the full moon that spread its light over the scene.

When Tatsu and Tetsu rounded the corner, it was like looking at a battlefield. Almost everyone was dead or really hurt. Blood stained the ground. There was body parts separated from their hosts.

Both brothers felt their stomachs jump as they looked at the sight.

"Tetsu?" asked a familiar voice.

Tetsu and his brother turned and saw Okita standing behind them covered in blood from his head to his feet.

"Mr. Okita," said Tatsu leveling his sword.

"What happened?" asked Tetsu as he went over to Okita and looked at him even more closely.

"The imposter," said Okita in a monotone voice.

"He did this?" asked Tatsu looking back at the massacre.

"Yes. Right before he escaped us again," said Okita.

Tetsu had a feeling something was not right.

"Mr. Okita," said Tetsu.

"Yes?" replied Okita.

"Whose blood are you wearing if he escaped?" asked Tetsu, holding tight to his sword.

"Good job Tetsu," said Kichisaburo as he looked up with a smirk on his lips.

"Tetsu?" asked Tatsu, getting worried that his brother knew something he didn't.

"You figured out that I am Kichisaburo and not Okita," he said.

Tetsu gripped his sword firmly and charged at Kichisaburo full on, but Kichisaburo was too advanced for Tetsu's skills.

With a single swipe from his sword he disarmed Tetsu and grabbed him around the throat.

"TETSU," yelled Tatsu.

Tatsu wanted to run to them and cut off Kichisaburos' head, but now that was impossible.

After hearing Tatsu yell, the rest of the Shinsengumi came running but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sight that greeted them.

Thankfully the moon had given them light so they could see what had greeted them.

The blood massacre and the imposter had Tetsu.

"Oh no," said Sano who was in his sleeping yukata along with the rest of the Shinsengumi who had came with him.

"Shit," whispered Shinpachi.

Hijikata stepped forward. His wild black hair was down and he was clad all in black as he usually was. His sword was by his side, sheathed.

"So it's you again," he said.

His hands clenched into fists.

Kichisaburo smiled.

"Why hello Vice Commander," Kichisaburo said.

Then it was the real Okita whose eyes went wide as he saw his double holding Tetsu captive.

"Release him," said Okita as he stepped forward.

"Uh-uh" said Kichisaburo as he brought his blade closer to Tetsu.

"You move and he will die," said Kichisaburo.

Tatsu was shaking uncontrollably.

Okita put his hand on Tatsu's hand which held the sword.

"You will not need that," he said not taking his glare off of Kichisaburo.

Tatsu let go of the sword and it fell the ground and into the blood.

Tetsu started to struggle in Kichisaburo's arms.

"Let go of me you devil fuck!" screamed Tetsu.

"Now now. Watch the language. Besides, you're struggling is making me think thoughts," said Kichisaburo as he smelled Tetsu's hair.

Tetsu's eyes went wide when Kichisaburo had said those words.

_Oh God, _thought Tetsu

"I am warning you to let him go," said Okita death glaring at Kichisaburo.

Tetsu looked at Okita and he had never seen this facial expression of his.

Okita's violet eyes were in slits. His chin was tight, his hair was down, and his teeth were clenched. And his sword was ready to taste some blood.

"Now, you all know how these situations work," said Kichisaburo obviously not stunned by the sudden expression on Okita's face.

"I leave with this puppy and you all will not follow. If you do, his head will roll," said Kichisaburo as he made his way out of the Shinsengumi with Tetsu in his arms.

"Wait!" yelled Tatsu.

Kichisaburo stopped and looked at Tatsu.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tatsu.

Kichisaburo closed his eyes and chuckled.

Then he opened his eyes and death glared Tatsu.

"The Shinsengumi may have succeeded the first time, but this time, they are going to break. And I going to make sure no one is around to pick up the pieces," said Kichisaburo.

Tatsu was confused, but before he could ask what that meant, only one thing was said.

"HELP!" was the only word that Tetsu could get out of his mouth before he disappeared into the night with his captor.

Tatsu turned to Okita, Hijikata, Sano, and Shinpachi.

"Why did he take Tetsu?" yelled Tatsu.

Okita sighed.

"Tatsu, you had better come with me. There is something you have to know," he said.

He led Tatsu to his room and closed the door.

Both men sat across from each other.

Okita sighed deeply and then looked at Tatsu seriously.

"This is not the first time we have come across this imposter. He infiltrated the Shinsengumi sometime ago. He was supposed to kill Hijikata by disguising himself as me. But he failed. And we saw him again but he supposedly died in a fire with Maro. Maro was the man who hired him to impersonate me," said Okita.

"We thought he was dead," said Okita.

"Yeah well you were wrong," snapped Tatsu.

"Tatsu," said Okita, but Tatsu stopped him midsentence.

"He's alive and he just took my brother," said Tatsu standing up.

"We have got to find him," said Tatsu.

"We will wait until first light then start looking," said Okita.

"Until then, you get some sleep and I will go out and help the rest of the Shinsengumi bury our comrades," said Okita as he left the room.

"Why did he take Tetsu in the first place?" asked Tatsu.

"It's really quite simple," replied Okita.

"Then what's the reason?" asked Tatsu.

"He wants me," said Okita.


	4. Chapter 4

**Imposter**

**Chapter 4**

Tetsu groaned. He tried to rub his eyes, but he realized he couldn't due to the bonds tied around his petite wrists.

"Ow," he whined.

He moved his legs and thankfully, those were free.

He struggled to sit up and once he did, he looked around. He didn't recognize anything. It was pitch black except for a lone candle that was lit in the opposite side of the room. He managed to get his bearings and blinked a few times.

"Where am I?" he said aloud to the darkness that was upon him.

"You're in my home," said Kichisaburo, who walked out of the blackness like a dark angel. The blood from that nights massacre was still on his kimono, not even a drop was threatening to spill.

Tetsu looked up at him grinding his teeth in anger.

"YOU!" he screamed.

He wanted to get up to claw his guys out, but knew his actions were useless.

Kichisaburo chuckled at him.

"Be easy there puppy boy. Remember that I'm holding all the cards right now," he said.

Kichisaburo stalked over to Tetsu, his sword clinging to his side still in its sheath.

Tetsu backed away quickly until his back hit a wall.

Kichisaburo kneeled down in front of Tetsu, his long violet hair coming on either side of his face, shaping it beautifully.

"Why did you take me?" asked Tetsu, his breathing becoming stronger due to the awkwardness of how close Kichisaburo was getting to him.

"It's all a part of the master plan," said Kichisaburo brushing his bloodstained hand over Tetsu's cheek leaving a blood mark on Tetsu.

Tetsu closed his eyes tight.

_Tatsu! Okita! Please help me, _his mind screamed.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Tetsu, his head going down so that he would not have to look at the evil creature in front of him.

Kichisaburo stood up and walked away from Tetsu.

"I'm not going to kill you. You are merely bait for someone I have to kill," said Kichisaburo with his back turned to Tetsu.

Tetsu gasped.

"Mr. Okita," whispered Tetsu.

His once fear for himself turned to fear for Okita.

"No. This can't be happening," whispered Tetsu.

Before Tetsu could breathe, something whooshed past his neck and landed right on the side of him on the wall.

Tetsu took gasping breaths as he looked to his left and saw a sword planted right by his neck, sticking out of the wall.

A small line of blood made itself known on Tetsu's neck.

"Idiot! You have no aim!" yelled Tetsu his stubbornness getting to him at the wrong time.

Tetsu saw Kichisaburo standing by the one candle that was lit in the room. Then he disappeared.

Tetsu looked left and right and didn't see him.

"What the-?" he said.

Then Kichisaburo appeared in front of Tetsu just inches away from him.

Kichisaburo violet eyes were in slits. He was angry. The blood that stained his clothing looked as if it was glowing, making Kichisaburo look like a demon that had just escaped from Hell.

He grabbed Tetsu by the collar and lifted him up.

Tetsu's feet dangled while his bound wrists tried to pry Kichisaburo's hands off of his collar of his nightgown that he was wearing.

Kichisaburo shoved Tetsu against the wall and brought his mouth close to his ear.

"Listen here you little brat, you have no right to judge me on my sword skills. You forget that it was by my will that you are breathing right now. If I could, I could kill you within two seconds. Do not make me go against my strength to not waste you right now and send your head back to your precious Shinsengumi. You got me?" he asked Tetsu who was now shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Tetsu nodded his head.

Kichisaburo brought out a little dagger with his free hand and placed it under Tetsu's neck.

"I can't hear you," he said

"Ye-Yes," choked Tetsu.

Then Kichisaburo released Tetsu who fell to the wooden floor.

He breathed in and out trying to catch his breath.

Kichisaburo walked over and retrieved his sword from the wall and sheathed it.

Kichisaburo looked once more at Tetsu, and then stalked away back into the blackness that he previously walked out of.

Tetsu couldn't hold it in anymore. He knew his life was in danger. He let his head fall and the tears he was holding back spilled out onto the floor.

Tetsu's hands were struggling with the ropes that bound his hands.

"Unh," he grunted.

"These are so damn tight. I wouldn't be surprised that if my hands actually bled and fell off," Tetsu said

"Keep on going like that and they will," said Kichisaburo from the other end of the room.

Tetsu squinted his eyes to try to see him, but he couldn't.

The candle that was previously lit was now out, leaving Tetsu alone with a demon that could kill him instantly and instinctively.

_How will Tatsu and Okita and the rest of the Shinsengumi know where I am? How are they going to find me? Will I be killed?_

These questions popped in Tetsu's mind before he succumbed to the darkness around him and closed his eyes.

He let his hands rest on his lap while he let his head drop down while some of his spiky red hair flopped down to cover his eyes.

His chest went up and down until his mind found its' way to a place where he could be safe, dreamland.

On the other side of the floor, Kichisaburo glared at Tetsu while holding his sword on his shoulder. His fists were ghost white from clenching the sword so tightly.

The blood that Kichisaburo was wearing on his kimono was drying slowly, unlike his stained soul, which was like a cut that would never heal, but bleed for eternity.

Kichisaburo clenched his teeth before getting up and tiptoeing over to Tetsu quietly trying not to wake him.

He slumped down with his back against the wall and gently put his sword on his right hand side.

He carefully and quietly picked Tetsu up and put his limp petite body on his lap in between his legs.

Kichisaburo put his arms around Tetsu's stomach area and pulled him close cuddling him like a newborn puppy dog.

"Sleep well, my little hostage," said Kichisaburo as he too closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Imposter**

**Chapter 5**

Back at the Shinsengumi headquarter, everyone was busy cleaning up the previous nights' slaughter. Every man was hustling and bustling around or taking orders from the higher ups.

Tatsu was with Okita, the Vice Commander Hijikata, Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Mr. Kondo, and Mr. Yamanami. All of them were talking about Tetsu's kidnapping.

"So what are we going to do about my brother?" asked Tatsu, unsure whether or not he should be the one to break the silence that had plagued the room ever since he had entered.

Okita looked at Tatsu with questionable eyes.

Mr. Hijikata said nothing as he closed his eyes obviously deep in thought.

"All we know is that the imposter wants Okita and he only has Tetsu has a bargaining chip," said Hijikata.

"Do we even know where this guys' hideout is?" asked Shinpachi.

"We have no idea yet. But we have soldiers out there scouting the area, keeping their eyes and ears open for any details that might lead us to Tetsu's whereabouts," said Kondo.

"What about the last time that this imposter attacked?" asked Sano.

"Mr. Okita, didn't you and the Vice Commander infiltrate the building where he was hiding out?" asked Sano.

"We did," said Okita.

"But it's not likely he is there now. The place where his hideout was is now rubble. It burned to the ground that night," said Okita, who was playing with his hands, obviously nervous.

"I blame myself," whispered Tatsu, bowing his head down to let the tears come as they want.

"No it isn't," said Okita turning to Tatsu.

"No one asked Tetsu to go out and get my medicine. He willingly went out on his own. But we will get him back," said Okita, putting his hand on Tatsu's to calm him down.

Tatsu felt the coldness of Okita's hands. He knew for a fact that Okita was just as nervous as he was.

"Listen up," said Kondo, standing up taking charge.

All eyes in the room fell on him, waiting for their orders.

"Okita, you are to come with me and Sano as well as Shinpachi. The four of us are going about the town to see if we can get any new information on Tetsu and the imposter," said Kondo.

"What are you planning?" asked Hijikata.

"I am planning on getting Tetsu back. Tonight, I'll send Susumu out and about. But for now, this might be the only way. You're just going to have to trust me," said Kondo as Sano, Shinpachi, and Okita stood up.

They were all leaving the room when Tatsu spoke up.

"Do you think he's dead?" he asked no one in particular.

Okita turned to him with a serious expression on his face.

"I do not think so. I have a feeling he is very much alive. Just watch, he'll be back stirring up mischief in no time," said Okita jokingly as he turned to the exit.

"And besides, don't forget what I told you. I'm the one he wants. He needs Tetsu alive," said Okita

Once Shinpachi slid the door shut, Tatsu and Hijikata were the only two in the room.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be a very rough day," said Hijikata to Tatsu, who was sweating obviously nervous.

Tatsu opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it when Hijikata glared at him.

"You know, it seems like everything was much quieter around here until you and your brother showed up at my doorstep," said Hijikata while he stood up, his long black hair swirling around him like a waterfall.

"I see sir. I'm sorry that we are such a nuisance," said Tatsu as he bowed his head down not wanting to look at the proud creature who took killing as if it was nothing.

"Well, he is my page. I need him back. But until your brother is safely returned to us, please just find things to keep yourself busy. Clean everything and everywhere," said the Vice Commander as he slid the door open and disappeared into the grounds.

Tatsu shrunk even lower and let the tears roll down his cheeks and hit the floor.

"Tetsu," whimpered Tatsu as he cried and cried.

Okita and the others, now in uniform, were wandering about the town asking anyone for some information.

The people on the streets were scared by being asked questions by the Shinsengumi. They were the wolves of Mibu and anyone who didn't agree or sought to destroy them were their prey.

The wolves were on the hunt.

They had split up into groups. Shinpachi and Sano took one side of the town, while Kondo and Okita took the other side.

Okita was the worst of them all, keeping a tight grip on his sword, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him. He wanted any information, and he was going to get it, one way or another.

Kondo came up to him.

"Listen Sir, you have got to calm down. We are not going to get anywhere if you're threatening people. People are willing to give us information if we are calm and rational about this and not by using death threats," he said as he jogged to keep up with Okita.

Okita just kept walking fast, ignoring Kondo.

"Don't talk to me unless you have some good news," said Okita.

Kondo stopped in his tracks.

Okita had NEVER spoken like that to anyone, especially someone who was higher up than him.

"What has gotten into him? He's never been like this. Unless-"  
said Kondo as he realized what Okita was so mad about.

Kondo sighed then jogged up to Okita, continuing the search.

The sun was beginning to set and neither team had gotten much information.

They were headed back to Shinsengumi headquarters when a small voice was calling out.

"Gallant Master Okita!" the voice called.

Okita, Kondo, Shinpachi, and Sano stopped and turned around.

There was a young girl holding up her kimono as she ran to the four men.

"Oh Mr. Okita!" she said.

This girl was wearing a blue kimono with her brown hair down around her eyes.

"Oh Miss Hotaro," said Okita as he caught her in his arms from falling since she had so clumsily tripped over her kimono.

He remembered her well. She had tried to turn spy on the Shinsengumi without much talent. But since he had last seen her, she had grown a bit taller, her hair was longer, and now she was wearing a little bit of make-up.

Hotaru blushed furiously but shook it off.

"I heard rumors around the town that you were looking for information. I think I can help you," she said.

"Ah," said Okita remembering that Hotaru had had physical contact with the imposter.

He grabbed her by her wrist, which caused Hotaru to scream, but Okita slapped his hand over her mouth and led her down to the river where he could talk to her privately.

Once at the rivers' edge, he turned to her and took her by her shoulders, making her face him in his eyes.

"Do you know anything that might help us?" said Okita seriously.

"Well, um," said Hotaru getting nervous and due to the fact that Okita was digging his nails into her causing her to flinch.

"You are hurting me," said Hotaru trying to pry his fingers off of his shoulders.

"Tell me what you know, please!" said Okita desperately.

"Alright I'll tell you. It's an abandoned dojo outside of town. I have heard people talk that say when they walk by, there have heard screaming and some have seen a young boy with wild red hair standing in the doorway," said Hotaru.

"And?" asked Okita wanting more information.

"I swear that's all I know. Now please, Mr. Okita, let me go," she said staring to cry.

Okita blinked a few times, but did not release Hotaru.

He slowly made her move towards him and into a hug.

Hotaru gasped at this most unexpected move.

"Thank you," he said.

He made her stare at him while he brushed some of her hair behind her ear, and then his lips planted a solid kiss on her soft supple lips.

The Shinsengumi smiled at this gesture. Okita had never kissed a woman before.

Okita broke the kiss and left a stunned Hotaru standing on the bank of the river in utter disbelief.

Okita rejoined the Shinsengumi.

"Follow me," said Okita as he and his comrades headed off to save Tetsu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Imposter**

**Chapter 6**

At the abandoned dojo, Kichisaburo sat at the doors edge looking at the moon rising over the city. His long violet hair was down, letting the gentle wind play with it.

His hands rested on his blade that was currently sheathed. His chest gently breathed in and breathed out.

His dark hollow eyes were like diamonds piercing the dark shadows that dared creep over him.

He knew something was going to happen tonight, he could just feel it.

His right hand moved and rested on the hilt of the sword. Kichisaburo moved to get up. Slowly he rose from his sitting position and stood like a tall proud human being.

He squatted down a little, the right hand on his hilt, then bam. The sword came out of its' sheath like lightning. Some leaves were cut into two, while some grass had been cut off.

The gleaming sharpness of the blade shone brightly in the moonlight.

Kichisaburo smiled as he stood straight up again, backed up a few feet and went into the dojo.

Inside, Tetsu was bound by his hands. His head was down, and his eyes were shut. If it wasn't for the moving of his chest, other people would have thought someone had disposed of a child's body.

Tetsu's hands were not set free for a few days now. His wrists were swollen, bruised, and had bled.

Tetsu opened his eyes, obviously awakened from his sleep, and he moved his head to look up at his captor.

"Haven't you died yet?" asked Tetsu.

Even in his current situation, Tetsu was the same old 15 year old who took shit from no one.

Kichisaburo kneeled down in front of Tetsu, while his sharp sword right was laid next to him.

Kichisaburo grabbed Tetsu by his throat and brought his lips close to Tetsu's ear.

"Soon," whispered Kichisaburo.

"Soon what?" choked Tetsu.

"You will see," said Kichisaburo.

Then he released a coughing Tetsu back to the floor.

Kichisaburo stood up, while his sword was where it was supposed to be, in his right hand.

Tetsu crawled over to the door.

Kichisaburo didn't care. As long as he could see his captive, he was good.

"Don't wander too far," he said.

"Shut up," said Tetsu.

Kichisaburo didn't like being told what to do. Tetsu then received a kick into his stomach which caused him to gasp for air.

_Someone, please help me, _thought Tetsu.

And help did come.

"IMPOSTER!" called a voice from the gate.

Both Tetsu and Kichisaburo looked ahead at the gate to see a swarm of Shinsengumi members in full attire, their swords drawn, ready to go to battle.

"Release Tetsu," said Okita who stood at the front of the army, his eyes in slits, anger burning inside of them.

"They came," whispered Tetsu.

"Don't count on them saving you," said Kichisaburo.

He reached down and grabbed Tetsu around his throat, while his other hand held onto his arm.

"To kill me, you have to kill him," said Kichisaburo cuddling Tetsu.

"Don't count on it, you fuck," said Tetsu enraged.

Tetsu had managed to get his hands free from the bounds that Kichisaburo had put on him a few days before.

He then attacked Kichisaburo. He was scratched his arms and kicked him on his thighs.

"Take that!" he yelled.

Then he was free. Tetsu's wounds he gave Kichisaburo were so deep, that he actually started to bleed.

"Shinsengumi, attack!" called Okita.

Then the entire population of the yard was filled with the members fighting tooth and nail to capture or kill the imposter.

But it wasn't as easy as it had looked.

Kichisaburo had drawn out his sword and was fighting two or three members at once, cutting open the soldiers as if they were nothing but mere toys to him.

Okita had stayed back.

Tetsu ran right to Okita, who caught the young boy in his arms.

Both of them embraced each other with warmth and comfort.

"Oh Okita, I was so scared," said Tetsu calmly.

"It's ok, Tetsu. You are safe now," said Okita.

Tetsu felt like crying into Okita, but held back the tears until later.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" said Kichisaburo.

His clothes and sword were all stained with the blood of the fallen.

Okita put his hands over Tetsu's eyes. He had already seen some carnage before hand and he didn't want Tetsu to see it again.

"You kidnapped Tetsu to get to me," said Okita.

"True. We look so much alike, we could be twins," said Kichisaburo, while flinging his sword around with an evil smile on his face.

"You know what they say about twins," said Okita.

"What's that?" asked Kichisaburo.

"There's always an evil twin and a good twin," said Okita while he started to release Tetsu and put him behind himself.

"Tetsu, go back to the headquarters. Get some more help, do you hear me?" asked Okita.

"But Mr. Okita," Tetsu started to retaliate, but a serious glare from Okita told Tetsu otherwise.

Tetsu ran from Okita to the gate to the dojo and disappeared around the corner.

"It's time to finish this," said Okita.

"Oh no, you misunderstand. It's only just begun," said Kichisaburo as he got into a position to attack Okita, but Okita attacked first.

Okita aimed for Kichisaburo's right thigh, but Kichisaburo was too fast for Okita. He sidestepped and cut Okita on his right shoulder.

Okita stumbled but held his ground. With lightning speed, Okita ran towards Kichisaburo's throat, but twisted around and swiped him right on his back causing blood to gush out.

Kichisaburo's blade and Okita's blade clashed together sending sparks from the blow.

Both had gotten blows from the other.

But Kichisaburo had the next move. He twirled around and with both hands, cut into Okita's right shoulder again, this time making the already bleeding wound deeper.

"AAH!" screamed Okita in pain. Never before had someone struck him so hard that had caused him to scream in pain before.

Okita lost feeling in his right shoulder and kneeled down to the ground, his left hand over his wound, trying unsuccessfully to stop the bleeding.

His sword lay on the blood soaked ground. He kneeled panting.

"Now you can die," said Kichisaburo, his sword above Okita's head, ready to take if off.

But just then both swordsmen heard screaming from the side. Tetsu had come from behind Kichisaburo, screaming as he leapt for him, landing on his back.

"TETSU!" screamed Okita in fright and worry.

Tetsu had a knife in his hand, which he had stolen from Okita when he hugged him, and with that knife, he plunged it back and forth, again and again into Kichisaburo's back.

Kichisaburo had been stabbed so many times, he collapsed on the ground.

His blood spilled onto the ground, while Kichisaburo death glared Tetsu.

"You little brat! I swear I'm going to kill you," he said clutching his sword in his right hand.

Tetsu kneeled down and picked up the sword.

He took the sword and with one quick swipe, he beheaded Kichisaburo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Imposter**

**Chapter 7**

Tetsu stood over the beheaded body of Kichisaburo, while he stood panting. He threw down the sword onto his body and turned to a very injured blood soaked Okita.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Okita to Tetsu as Tetsu helped him up out of the yard and back to the headquarters of the Shinsengumi.

"I will be fine," said Tetsu as he threw Okita a smile.

Okita smiled weakly as the blood from his wounds left a trail where he had walked.

Within fifteen minutes, both had successfully made it back to the dojo, leaving their fallen sliced and diced comrades behind.

"Okita!" said Mr. Hijikata as he ran over to his comrades' side. He helped Tetsu with Okita as he allowed Okita to put some of his weight on him.

"Tetsu, I am relieved to see that you are safe," said Hijikata.

"The imposter?" said Hijikata looking at Tetsu.

"He's dead as are almost all of our comrades," said Okita as he started to cough up blood again.

"Easy Souji," said Hijikata as the Shinsengumi medic came running from around the corner.

"He's in a bad way," said the medic as he applied a clean cloth to Okita's open cuts to stop the bleeding.

"These sword wounds are some of the worst you have had. I'm surprised to see you wounded at all Mr. Okita," said the medic.

"You are going to need stitches," said the medic as two members of another squad lifted Okita off his feet and into the operating room.

Tetsu watched Okita being carried to the makeshift operating room while Tatsu, who had been worried sick about his younger brother, hugged him and led him to the wash room to let Tetsu bathe off the blood.

Tetsu was badgered with a hundred questions by Tatsu.

"Tatsu, please. I'm fine. See me here? I'm alive, with all limbs attached," said Tetsu as he washed away the blood and sat letting his cuts heal with the hot water that the fire had made so soothing.

Tetsu closed his eyes as he allowed himself to relax after that entire ordeal he had been through.

"I can't believe I killed again," whispered Tetsu.

"Was Mr. Hijikata right? Am I on my way to becoming a demon? A soulless killing machine with no reference to life and death, right or wrong?" he asked himself.

"I'll think about it later," said Tetsu as he got his naked body wrapped up in a towel and exited the wash room, where Tatsu carried him into their room, waiting for Tetsu to get into his sleeping yukata.

"Tatsu?" asked Tetsu.

"You need something?" asked Tatsu.

"Can I please sleep next to you in your futon tonight please?" asked Tetsu as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Sure," said Tatsu as he hugged his brother.

Mr. Hijikata had seen the two boys and watched from a distance.

"I am going to have to have a chat with him," said Mr. Hijikata as he turned and left the corner from which he watched the scene unfold on.

Tatsu let Tetsu visit Okita, who was sleeping soundly in his room.

Tetsu took Okita's hand in his and squeezed it tight, not daring to look at the bandages that covered his freshly stitched together skin.

"Thank you," said Tetsu as tears fell from his eyes and landed on Okita's hand. Tetsu got up and exited the room quietly to not wake Okita.

After the shoji door shut, Okita opened his eyes and smiled.

"You're welcome," said Okita then he shut his eyes and let sleep take him.

Tetsu and Tatsu got 2 futons ready and together cuddled close.

Tatsu could feel Tetsu's body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"It's ok Tetsu," said Tatsu as he rocked Tetsu back and forth trying to calm his brother down.

"I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe. There is a bunch of security patrolling the boarder to this place. Rest now," said Tatsu as he continued to rock his brother like his parents had done for them both when they were both little boys. He kept rocking his brother until indeed Tetsu was fast asleep.

Tatsu stayed with his brother for 2 days while Tetsu slept without waking once. Not for food. Nor to use the bathroom. He just cuddled up in his brothers' lap.

His breath came is short and long breaths, signaling he was having a restful non nightmarish dreams

Sano and Shinpachi were kind enough to bring food for Tatsu as he watched over his brother who had for the past two days slept very soundly, not making a peep.

"He sure is sleeping a lot," whispered Sano as he and his friend Shinpachi walked away from the brothers.

"No kidding you big dope. Tetsu was put through hell. I'd probably sleep for 2 months if I had to endure what he did," said Shinpachi as both he and Sano walked over to the training hall to watch other members practice their sword skills.

"Tetsu, you will be fine. You have guardian angels watching over you," said Tatsu as he continued his watch.

"Sweet dreams my little brother," said Tatsu.

THE END


End file.
